


A Strange Happening

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, Multi, The librarians are there for exposition only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Thanks to some sort of accident Nate and Sophie are left watching Han Solo and William Riker.
Relationships: Nathan Ford/Sophie Devereaux/Han Solo/William Riker, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Kudos: 4





	A Strange Happening

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This started because of strange half-asleep musings. And then I spoke to discord and someone said I should write it.
> 
> If there is anyone reading this I hope you enjoy.

Nate watched as Sophie put on her most charming smile. It was not the one she used on marks but the one she used when she truly cared about the outcome of an encounter. He had seen that smile turned on himself more and more often as their relationship grew. Recently he was the only one who got that smile. But now he saw it being given to not one but two other men.

Men that until now Nate had believed to be entirely fictional. He still couldn’t quite believe that they weren’t just two extremely accurate doppelgangers with a penchant for method acting. But the evidence was really mounting in their favor of being the real deal.

A call had come from Hardison telling Nate and Sophie that they were needed back in Portland right away. So, they had gotten on the first plane they could and arrived within a day. When they had arrived at the brewpub it was closed which while not unheard of was unusual. They entered and found not only their old team but Eliot’s brother, Jacob’s, team as well. And their visitors. Cassandra had tried to explain what had happened, but Nate didn’t understand any of it. Magic made little sense to him on a good day. It had something to do with a kid who had magic and books and Nate got lost at that point.

They had requested that Nate and Sophie come because Leverage had a job they needed to do, and the Librarians had to not only find a way to send their visitors home but continue their jobs. So, Nate and Sophie were left in charge of their guests.

Guests who were supposed to be fictional. Both of which he had had crushes on the first time he watched their respective media. At seventeen Nate had been the only one of his friends to prefer Han Solo rather than Princess Leia. Not that he had told any of them that. But when he had watched Star Trek: The Next Generation with Maggie he had told her about his crush on Commander Riker. She hadn’t understood until season two came and with it Riker’s beard.

Now both were here, and his wife was flirting with them. His wife who he had told about those crushes in a strange conversation he still didn’t know the point of.

Not only was Sophie flirting with them, they were flirting right back. And Nate had to watch.

Nate stood up to get himself another drink. He was at the point where Sophie would get upset with him if he had more, but with her current actions, she didn’t have any right to be getting upset.

“Nate,” Sophie called. “Would you come over here.”

He knew if he didn’t go it would look bad, so with one last thought to the drink that wouldn’t be Nate headed over to where Sophie sat with Han Solo and William Riker. When he got over there Sophie spoke to him again.

“I was just telling Will and Han about how we met, and they wanted to hear your side of it,” she said.

“Oh,” Nate said. “Of course.”

Whatever Nate had been expecting, that was not it. He told the story and stayed as the conversation moved from topic to topic. Nate quickly found that his attraction to the men had not lessened as much as he had thought it had. And that conversation was very hard when in a conversation with three people he was very attracted to. Especially since none of them understood personal space. Sophie reaching out and touching him was normal. What was not normal was people he barely knew doing it. It must have had something to do with their timelines.

After a while, Sophie leaned in and put on her real smile of seduction.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?” she asked.

“Only if your husband is okay with it,” said Will.

“Nate?” Han questioned

“Yes, absolutely,” Nate managed to get out over his disbelief.

He and Sophie had talked about letting others into their bed with them but at the time Nate had thought Sophie was talking about Sterling. But this was something he was completely on board with and he could tell Sophie was too. He had managed to learn her tells that much.

They all stood and Sophie led the way out the door to the car that would take them back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation that led to this has also gotten me into Riker/Solo so some of that is coming eventually. (like I have started three stories)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
